Episode 28 - Cave of Blunders
Opening Text Oh, gee...You've come back. Again. Hooray...or whatever. I'm sorry, I just can't get that excited...Jim hasn't stopped: Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. It wears on an intro text after awhile...I hope you understand. For what it's worth...Go get 'em...Jim Jam! #notmypaladin Dragons and Things. When Last We Met When last we met the heroes of A-Team and B-Team came together to join forces and fight their way out of the wretched Darklands once and for all. But even with their combined strength, it was no easy task. Their first challenge was a fight against a Derro and an army of dancing mannequins in a massive hall. Krag tried his hand at flying, and it was bad. And then he tried his hand at dancing, and it was also bad. And while Krag was jamming out, Alex tried to sneak up behind their foe to take care of him her way, but she was blinded by a flash of intense multi-colored light. '' ''With those two virtually incapacitated, the others were forced to deal with the mannequins on their own. These metal creatures, animated by the intense music blasting through some terrible machine, were tough to kill and swarmed Quigley with terrible ferocity. Quigley: It was scary. Jim: Luckily, Clairet and Markus worked to disable the magic mouths that were issuing this horrible music through the room, nullifying large numbers of these dancing constructs and giving Kimbulton a fighting chance to get up into the fray. '' ''Finally, the heroes were able to defeat Derro DJ Stretch Armsong, and they moved on cautiously. They had used most of their power for the day, and feared that any more challenges would prove insurmountable. They came to a huge vault door, and sought for some way to activate it. Using the statuette of Dolomolo they found in the chapel below, they were able to open the door to a wondrous vault of untold treasures. Unfortunately, they were all fakes, but Quigley didn’t know that and didn’t listen to Krag’s warnings about it, so bad things happened. A huge air elemental swooped down from above and started sucking the heroes up into its swirling mass with ease. Krag was able to destroy the elemental beast, and the heroes were forced to reconsider their progress. '' ''By activating the statue of Dolomolo once more, the heroes were able to bypass the fake treasure vault and find the real one, where they encountered the Orb capable of dominating Daralaxitran, and they found a mirror capable of opening portals to anywhere the user might wish. Clairet thought of Anderley, and everyone stepped through into sunlight and safety. But Clairet couldn’t pass up this gift. She stepped back through the portal, driven by her quest for vengeance, she intended to use the mirror to seek out those whom she needed to kill, and left the other heroes behind. It has been several days since these fateful events. You have rested, trained, studied, shopped, and prepared yourselves for what lies ahead. But something has happened. The Scroll of Portalis, once dormant, now alive with arcane energy, has become volatile and unstable. Just hours ago, it sprang to life in the middle of the temple of Arrander, transforming from a scroll into a swirling doorway of pure energy. The lot of you were summoned quickly to the site. Krag is nowhere to be found, but the priests are insisting you deal with this portal immediately as they have had to close down the church and turn away supplicants while it remains for fear that it may pose some threat to the city. What do you do?" '' '''Episode Description' Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes * There were 52 eligible shares of this episode on Twitter. * Paizo – Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: GameMastery Guide Pocket Edition * Tabletop Loot – Storm Giant Dice Set Trivia * This marks the first episode where the term "Inventory-Gate 2018" was used. * This is the first time that the party unlocked the Scroll of Portalis, and was able to reap its rewards...and vengeance. * This is the first episode that the cast is playing with level 8 characters. Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1 Category:Kimbulton Episodes - Dragons and Things